The Sea, The Wolf, and The Pranksters
by lucky15371
Summary: A daughter of Poseidon, scared for life in injuries. A werewolf who thinks he will never have friends who understand him. A prankster that doesn't trust or care about his family. A only child who loves to cause trouble. And a rat left in the dark. I do not own any characters you recognize or PJO, HOO, or Harry Potter.
1. Knowledge

**(Pretend that PJO TLO happened a week before the start of the maunders second year)**

**(this starts a day before they tell Remus that they know)**

**(Alica has mid-back black hair, sea/aquamarine blue eyes, pale skin, 5 foot 5. Her weapons are a 4ft long celestial bronze sword with a sea foam green hilt and a peal on each side called Το ωκεανό or the ocean , a sea green trident with a peal where the pole splits into 3 prongs called Ποσειδώνας or Poseidon, a two pronged pearl spear with a trident symbol where it splits to two called θάλασσα προσωπικό or Sea staff, and a sea green bow with a celestial bronze string and a sea green arrow holder named τόξο στη θάλασσα or sea bow. Her shield is a circle, from the center it is 6 and a half feet in every direction, is pale green with a dark blue trident on it, and is called ασπίδα or shield)**

**(Alica has known since the train ride, but Prongs and Padfoot don't know that…yet)**

Sirius's POV

James, Alica, and I discovered Remus's Lycanthropy on the last full moon. James and I panicked, wanting to never talk to Remus again. But, Alica, or Alice as we sometimes call her, said that think if the positions were a different way, would you want the other maunders to turn their back on you. We said no, and then we understood; Remus is our friend, and he isn't hurting others willingly (If at all).

We decided to tell him tomorrow that we know, that way it would be a week after the full moon. Now that I think about it, Alica seems to have no fear. She isn't scared of spiders, or snakes, or anything really. But, she did say not to tell Peter about Remus's secret. I wonder why. And her eyes have a darkness to them that I have never seen in them before, like a war-harden solider.

~~-~~skip till the next day~~-~~

No one's POV/ 3rd person

Alica, a girl with raven black hair that falls to her mid-back, aquamarine blue eyes, pale, and the only marauderett, told all of the marauders -excluding wormtail- that she found a new room in Hogwarts. Obviously they follow her to the room of requirement, or the come and go room, where they tell Remus that they know that he is a werewolf.

Alica POV

The boys follow me to the room of requirement. I lead, followed by Remus, with James and Sirius whispering to each other behind him.

When we get there, I open the room and inside there is a pond, a small forest, a table with vines running up it, and four rosewood chairs with gold pillows on them. The floor is actual grass, and the ceiling looks like the ceiling in the great hall. The walls are dark green.

The door disappears.

We sit down and talk about dorm-work {as I call it}, teachers, projects, ect.

I whisper to him, "We know," and he jumps out of the chair her was sitting in and panic flashed in his eyes. I stand up and hug him. He's older than me by 28 days, but I'm taller. I'm 5 foot 5, while he is 5 foot 4. My arms circle him over his shoulders, and I pull him close. I whisper, "It's alright," calmingly to him. I then sit down and he sits down as well.

I snap my fingers and they see me during the summer before we started Hogwarts.

They see a ten year old girl going cabin 3, because of her dad, her only semi-normal and mortal family left is her half-brother and his mom. They see the same girl, who they now can tell is me, learning sword fighting with my sword, which transformed into the sword on my charm bracelet. Learning how to use my trident, which transformed into the trident on my charm bracelet. Learning how to use my two pronged spear that turned into a two pronged spear charm on my charm bracelet. My Cyclopes brother making me the shield for my 12th birthday that turns into my watch. Lastly, well weapon wise, me learning how to use my bow, which turns into my bow charm and quiver charm. It showed me getting my armor that shifts into my raindrop necklace. Then it showed around two weeks ago. The whole city of Manhattan asleep.

_**~-*Flash back*-~**_

_I lead my troop into battle. In my group there is 20 people, a rather large troop, but if you count me 21 and, including myself, only 12 of us have an Olympian parent. We find a pack of 20 hellhounds, and we each take one, besides Blossom, daughter of Hebe, who is only 9, who teamed up with me._

_I could easily take it on my own, but she was a little kid, so she teamed up with me. Her celestial bronze dagger with pink flowers, which is called cherry, is little to no help._

_I slash the hellhound with my sword. Ocean weakens the hound from hell. It hits me with its claws on my arm before I kill it. My blood drips from the injury. Chance, son of Apollo, hands me a square of ambrosia. My injury heals, and we start moving northeast. I activate my armor while we walk._

_We then find another group, 20 Hellhounds, 5 Empousa, 15 feather shooting birds, 10 griffins, 5 basilisks, and 5 Kampe._

_We split off, me and Blossom sticking together. I take down five birds with my bow. I then change to my trident and shield. I take down two hounds of hell before a griffin takes a huge chunk out of my left forearm, because my armor stops at my elbows and ankles, and 3 feathers hit my right forearm._

_A pass out and when I wake, I'm in camp's infirmary. Chance hands me a glass of nectar and I chug it. Liquid orange tic-tacs drenched in melted white chocolate. I know, I know, weird. BUT, Percy says it tastes like blue chocolate chip cookies to him, so children of Poseidon are just weird like that. _  
_"How long?" I question._  
_"Three days," Chance replies._  
_I nod and walk out of the infirmary. A chunk of flesh will always be missing from my left forearm and those feather scars are also added to the scar list._

_**~-*Flashback over*-~**_

"What scar list?!" asks Remus, Sirius, and James.  
I take off my robe, I was wearing a tank top and short shorts on under it, and they see the chunk out of my left fore arm, 50+ feather wounds on my forearms and legs, claw marks covering my legs, and a few bite injuries. You could see that Sirius and James where in shock, while Remus was trying to calm down.

(A/N so, what do think)


	2. Prank A

**(I forgot to describe her armor it is celestial bronze with pearls and sapphires along the collar, elbows, ankles and, if in a war meeting, a cape would be attached. Her cape is aquamarine blue with a sea green trident)**

Alica POV

I slip back into my robe, the fabric feeling like it didn't really cover the scars. I take a deep breath and sit down in the same chair I was in a minute ago. Apparently, Sirius and James think they are fish out of water. Remus looked scared, like I would kill him scared. I understand why though. The story of Lycaon, he thinks that I will kill him.

"Sirius, James, you two are not fish. Remus, relax, no one is going to hurt you, as long as I can help it," I say. Sirius and James didn't stop thinking they where fish, but Remus slowly relaxed and sat down.

*-20 minutes of Remus and Alica watching James and Sirius, waiting for them to stop thinking that they are fish later-*

"What- How- Are- Are- Saying- Okay- Now- If- Can- Do- Fight- Is-" and a few other (a good bit) 1 to 5 syllable words latter, I say, "Okay, I know you have 101 questions, but please calm down A LOT. You two are worse than new demigods. Also, one question at a time."

"Are you immortal?" asks James.

"No," I said, "Who would want to be? It's boring and you see every hero you know die according the Chiron."

"Who's Chiron?" asks Sirius.

"Immortal trainer of heroes," I say.

"What was your first kill?" asks Sirius.

"Chrysaor, my immortal half-brother, and it is considered sending him to Tartarus, because he can and will come back." I say.

"Whoa….. You've killed your kin?!" asks Remus.

"Yep, if ichor counts, normally nope, only for demies it does," I say, "If you count ichor my half-brother, Percy, is technically dating our second cousin, but ichor is only how you look and you powers, not DNA."

"This is confusing," says Sirius, face-palming.

"All demigods are," I say "but how is this confusing compared to pure blood families?"

-time-skip, because if you read PJO series and the HP serries, than nothing new is being said-

We walk out of the RoR. We barely make it to the Gryffindor common room before curfew.

We go up to the boys dormitory and get ready for bed. The reason my bed is in the boys dorm is a long story….

3rd person POV

~-*Flash back*-~

It was the second week of 1st year, and Alica Amphitrite Hera Persephone Chatzi felt like she belonged somewhere.

She had friends -Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, James Charles Potter, Lilly Hope Evans, Florence Joy Prewett, and Natalie 'Niki' Faith Rose Fawley- a friend/enemy she did not trust -Peter Pettigrew- and a pet cat - a small kneazle male with black fur and green eyes named Blade.

Her favorite subjects are Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology, and Potions. She was on her way to Professor McGonagall's Office about their resent dorm-work, a one foot essay on the match-needle transfiguration and be ready to show the class the match-needle transfiguration. As she got ready to knock, she hears a conversation between Minnie, Professor McGonagall's nick name, an adult woman, and a girl her age.

"I am sorry, but the girls dorm is full. The only extra bed is in the boys dorm," says Minnie, "we would place charms where a boy could not enter her bed area"

"No, my daughter can not, I am sorry Alice, I know you wanted to attend," said the adult.

"Mum, please, I want to come to Hogwarts," said the girl, Alice.

Alica knocks and hears Minnie say, "Come in."

Alica says, "I don't mind swapping to the boys dorm."

"What will your parents say?" asks Minnie.

"My mom died in child birth. My father was lost at sea a month before I was born. The orphanage would not care. In the summer, I go to a summer camp, so they never see me." says Alica. Alica told the same story she had been told her hole life, until age ten.

"Very well then," says Minnie, "Miss Tor, I shall see you in a month."

Alice was jumping with joy and said, "Thank you," around 100 times.

*~- Flashback over -~*

Alica POV

But, any way. Sleep refused to claim me.

I grab a gold book out of my trunk with black writing stating 'The whisper in the wind' and start page one, "A whisper heard, a whisper known. For thee of pure intentions, thy always helps. For thou not of pure intentions, thy shall kill. For Thou cursed, thy shall heal. For thee scared, thy shall mend." the first line always made me relax. Helping of the innocent and cursed, while no mercy for the wicked. I fall into deep slumber with Blade curled up next to me.

**time skip for sleep**

I wake up from, surprisingly, peaceful slumber. According to my instincts it is around 5:30 am. I grab my uniform, take a quick shower, and throw on my uniform. I put my watch and it says that it is 5:40 am.

I wake up Remus and put my left pointer finger to my lips, He nods and I walk into the bathroom and turn on the bathroom sink. I turn the water into two balls of water and turn off the sink.

I walk into the dorm and have one water ball over James, and one over Sirius. I drop them both and James and Sirius scream like a ten year old girl that had been bitten by a chimera head. How do I know that? I was ten when I first got bit by a chimera head.

"WHAT THE ****?!" screams James.

"THIS IS ****** COLD! WHOSE ****** IDEA WAS THIS?!" yells Sirius.

By now, I'm rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that I couldn't stand up straight.

Remus is on his bed laughing his head off. After 5 minutes, Peter wakes up. He grabs another pillow, puts it over his head, and goes back to sleep. After 5 more minutes, James and Sirius still haven't stopped cursing and Colton, a 6th year perfect, comes into our dorm and tells us to "Shut the **** up, some people want to ***** sleep! It is 5:55 in the bloody ****** morning!"

James and Sirius stopped cursing, Remus quieted down laughing, and I clamped my hand over my mouth. The second Colton left, I went back to laughing for a minute, before I calmed down.

I grab my Transfiguration book, Charms book, 'The Whisper in The Wind', and my Journal which is black with silver writing on it saying 'Alica Amphitrite Hera Persephone Chatzi'. Transfiguration and Charms are my only classes before lunch, well any Gryffindor 2nd years only classes before lunch, Transfiguration with Slytherin then Charms with (again) Slytherin.

I slip on my two wand holders and put all 14 of my wands in the seven compartments. My wand list is-

_Ebony, 12 inches, Thestral tail hair and blood, good for dueling, Rainbow Opal gemstone. Nicknamed Darkness._  
_Mahogany, 13 inches, Basilisk venom and Dragon heart string, good for potions, Larimar gemstone. Nicknamed King._  
_Rosewood, 11 and a half inches, Veela hair and Dragon blood, good for charms, Aurora borealis gemstone. Nicknamed Rose._  
_Willow, 11 inches, Phoenix tears and Unicorn tail hair, good for healing, Amethyst gemstone. Nicknamed Weeping._  
_Yew, 14 inches, Acromantula venom and Chimaera blood, good for transfiguration, Pearl. Nicknamed Shadow._  
_Holly, 10 and three quarter inches, Phoenix tail feather and Nundu claw dust, good for cursing, Fire Opal gemstone. Nicknamed Flame. _  
_Silver Lime, 12 and one fourth inches, piece of Lethifold cloak, piece of Dementor robe, and Quintaped blood, good for legamancy, onyx gemstone. Nicknamed Fear. _  
_Birch, 15 inches, scale of a Merperson warrior and Kelpie blood, good for Care of magical creatures, Ametrine gemstone. Nicknamed Sea. My first wand._  
_Aspen, 10 and a half inches, Manticore venom and Chimera venom, good for warding, Alexandrite gemstone. Nicknamed Rare._  
_Reed, 11 and one eighth inches, Moonlace petals, stalk of Dittany, Wolfs-bane stalk, and Veela (in bird form) feather, good for Herbology, Ruby gemstone. Nicknamed Petals._  
_Vine, 12 and seven eighth inches, Nundu breath and fang, good for Occlumency, Mystic Quarts gemstone. Nicknamed Shield._  
_Ash, 14 and one third inches, Occamy fang and heart string of a griffin, good for defense against the dark arts, Sapphire gemstone. Nicknamed Defense._  
_Ivy, 10 and nine tenths inches, Graphorn horn dust, troll blood and whisker, good for ancient runes, Pyrope Garnet gemstone. Nicknamed Chance._  
_Hazel, 11 and two fifths inches, an Owl feather and a Pegasus feather, Zircon gemstone. Nicknamed Wisdom._

You see, I'm a legacy of Circe, Hecate and, Dionysus. When all of Hecate's already claimed kids (13 in all) went dark, only one survived the war. He was cast out, but I made sure he came back to camp. I brought him to CHB myself. Hecate made me a wand that would aid me in the type of magic one of her kids exceeded at, because I gave them a hero's burial and gave asylum to the 13th, so I now have 14 wands. Zeus was mad about that, but oh well, he is multiple millennia old and should stop being such a baby. He is a king and acts like he is 5 sometimes. The gemstone is for focus, so they can do pretty powerful spells.

I walk of the dorm and through the common room. I go into the hall and walk silently to the great hall. By the time I get there it is 6:10 am. Food starts appearing at 6:05 am. I grab a beagle, lots of bacon, sausage, grapes, more bacon, strawberries, an apple, a few biscuits, a grape jam jar, pancake syrup, butter, honey, and my goblet got filled with tea.

I put honey in my tea, put syrup in five of those bowls just for sauce, put jam and butter in my biscuits, put butter in my beagle, and started eating. A minute later, James and Remus walked in. James hair looking like a raven's nest, and Remus looking as hot- no, sexy-, bad mind! Okay I might have a crush on Remus.

**(A/n cliffy)**


	3. Nothing Much

**(This story is AU [alternative universe] and I am only playing in the sand-boxes created by Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, also I like to think the goblets in the great hall are like the ones at CHB, they will be filled with anything you want that's non-alcoholic, also there is going to be no normal schedule, I'm just going to write the classes in whatever order I feel like)**

Alica POV

But, I'm not going to act on it. I wouldn't be able to stand it if our friendship was ruined because of me. Remus sits down on my left and James sits down in front of me. I can tell that they are shocked at the mountain of food, but don't say anything. When I finish my tea, it got replaced with coffee. No sugar, no milk. My morning way of drinking coffee.

After I drink my coffee and finish eating, the goblet filled with a purple drink.

"Okay, tea and coffee are normal, but what is that?" asks Sirius, who just sat down next to James and across from Remus.

"Sprite with purple food die," I say. Like I said, children of Poseidon are weird like that. But, that's what makes us, us. Zeus's kids love power. Demeter's kids love plants (well, I do to, but they take it to a hole new level). Dionysus's kids love wine. Hermes's kids love thievery. Ares's kids love war. Athena's kids love books (well, I do to, but they take it to a hole new level) and planning war. Apollo's kids love music (I do to, but, again, hole new level) and art (I do to but, say it with me, hole new level). Aphrodite's kids love fashion and breaking hearts. Hephaestus's kids love working with fire. Hade's kids love darkness and being alone. Iris's kids love rainbows (I do to, but Hole. New. Level). Hypnos's kids love sleep (so do I but, HOLE. NEW. LEVEL.). Nemesis's kids love revenge. Nike's kids love victory (so do I, say it with me HOLE. NEW. LEVEL.) and the company Nike (which was started by a son of Nike). Hebe's kids love innocence. Tyche's kids love luck. Hecate's kids love magic (HOLE. NEW. LEVEL.). Poseidon's kids love the sea, not being contained, and are weird.

"Weird," says James.

"Yep," I say "all children of Poseidon are weird, it's one of our things. Well, weird in a good way, not bad."

*/\*\/*In Transfiguration*\/*/\*

Me and Remus sat in the first row, middle table. Sirius and James sit behind us. People avoided the table on either side of us.

I had done something any leader of a war party that lived though the second titan war could do. I went into war leader mode. My mussels tauter than a bow string, my hole body rigid, my teeth clenched. I can hear my blood pounding. My eyes dance left and right, as if telling who would be an opponent in a fight.

On the inside, I'm laughing hysterically. On the outside, I look like I'll murder anyone.

An eagle feather quill [with an auto cleaning charm activate with a button], a pot of purple ink, a pot of black ink, 3 rolls of plain parchment, my dorm-work [one foot on the theory of transfiguration], Shadow, and transfiguration textbook 'Transfiguration ~Practical, Theory, and Uses'. I stop the opponent glare, as I call it.

Professor Minnie walked into the class room and sat behind the desk. Minnie says, "Why is does it seem like everyone thinks the front row is deadly, besides Miss Chatzi and Mr. Lupin?"

When she gets no answer, she says, "Very well then, open the text book to page 23 and read chapter 3. After you are done, write a five-inch summery."

I open the book, which was in Ancient Greek, and read.

/\\ In Lunch \\/

I burst out laughing, because I did the same thing in charms only with the text book 'Charming' and Professor O'Brian, a tall wizard with no sense of humor and he must have troll blood in him. Only, I didn't stop glaring and glared at him. He, like all of the teachers, know that I'm a demigod. He stuttered the hole class period. He, like all the teachers, also knows about the second titan war, so he knows that I can kill him. I eat roasted chicken, mashed potatoes (covered in butter), and salad (with ranch dressing). My drink is coffee. Only this time, with lots of cream, sugar, and a dash of a five-hour energy. I have a free period, then potions, followed by history of magic, so I NEED caffeine and sugar. Not to mention astronomy tonight, so time to stock up on energy. I eat quickly and drink my coffee. After my lunch coffee was done, my goblet was filled with pumpkin juice. I sipped on that until the guys get done eating. I got up first and left towards the tower. When I get there I say, "Leones fortitude" and go up to the dorm. I grab my potion's book, astronomy book, gold telescope with rubies (the supplies list said telescope, but not the kind), my potion's equipment (pewter caldron, ingredient's, measuring equipment, brass scales, and a bag with a shrunken brass, copper, extra pewter, gold, and crystal caldrons), and King.  
/*\*/*\ In potions /*\*/*\

Brewing the dreamless sleep potion is easy, so I drifted into my thoughts. 'Is Kat taking care of my Moonlace, Dittany, and other plants?' being the first one. Katharine Bishop, daughter of Demeter and nick-named Kat, is one of the hand full of demigods witches and wizards. She goes to Albany's school of magic 'Phonemica's school of magic' so she lives at CHB year-round. As I add lavender to the caldron, I think Are Blossom, Mallory, Nathan, Hannah, Brandon and Mason okay? Blossom had been dropped off a week after me at camp when I was eight, making her 4 at the time. Mallory and Hannah, twin sisters, are only 9 months old. They are daughters of Apollo and where taken to camp by me after their step-father tried to drown them because they were reminders of his wife's affair. Nathan, son of Iris, is 11 months old. His dad died in a car crash and was brought to camp by a satyr named Nick. Brandon, son of Hecate, is 5 month's old. His step-mother tried to kill him for pulling on his half-sister's hair and brought to camp by Lou Ellen. Mason, son of Triton, is a year and a month old. His mom turned to drugs and he was taken to camp by myself.

As Remus and I bottle the potion, I wonder if everyone is okay back at camp. I bottle around 30 extra potions. I know I'll need them. I finger my necklace, one of the ones I'm wearing, which has a oval Pyrope garnet on both sides of a circular white moonstone on a thin gold chain.


End file.
